


This Is Why We Go To Camp

by Renegade_Reaper



Series: summer camp crush [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Counselor Keith, Camp Counselor Lance, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Reaper/pseuds/Renegade_Reaper
Summary: Keith’s List of Reasons Why He Should Not Go to Summer Camp:(Presented by Keith. Written by Keith. Copyrighted by Keith.)1. Summer camp is outside. Outside has bugs. Bugs bite.2. There are going to be lots of other kids.3. I won’t be able to read in the outdoors.4. I have never spent the night away from home.





	This Is Why We Go To Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new series for the summer because I can't finish things to save my life and I like summer! Have some fluff.

At six years old, Keith was a scrawny, pale, wild haired little boy. He was short tempered and quiet, had a difficult time making friends, and preferred his books and karate classes to playing on the playground and going outside.

As such, Keith had also never been up to the mountains. Mountains were hard to come by in the stifling desert heat of Arizona. So when a flier from the local parks and rec department came, advertising a six week sleep-away camp, his parents had thought it was a great idea to send Keith away to “make some friends” and “have a good time” away from home. He was less than thrilled for many reasons.

Keith’s List of Reasons Why He Should Not Go to Summer Camp: (Presented by Keith. Written by Keith. Copyrighted by Keith.)

1\. Summer camp is outside. Outside has bugs. Bugs bite.

2\. There are going to be lots of other kids.

3\. I won’t be able to read in the outdoors.

4\. I have never spent the night away from home.

His list of reasons was very convincing, but not convincing enough for his parents not to put him on a bus full of loud children with a suitcase full of clothes and only one book for the whole trip.

Keith can’t remember much of the bus ride there, now that he’s older, but he does remember stepping off the bus and stepping into a sea of children, overwhelmed and definitely smaller than everyone else. He had always been a nervous child, but this was like nothing he had ever experienced in his life. There were so many children, all of whom weren’t paying him any attention.

“Hey! Are you lost?”

Keith remembered this moment quite clearly — it was one of his most fond memories. He looked up at a tall, gangly, grinning boy. There was a bandaid on his knee and dirt smeared on his cheek. He had the bluest eyes Keith had ever seen.

“Yes,” he remembers saying, tilting his head back to look up at him.

“My name is Lance,” the boy had said, holding out a hand to him. “I’ll help you find where you’re supposed to go.”

That was the day he met his best friend.

*

“Keith!”

Twelve years later, and Keith was still going to the same camp, but now he was a counselor instead of a camper. He was still a little awkward, still a little hot tempered, but this camp had done a world of good for him. Besides, he had met the single most important person in his life here.

“Hey, Lance.” He looks up from his clipboard, grinning at his best friend. Lance had grown into the gangly limbs. Now he was tall and handsome and often the object of many middle school girls’ affection (not that Keith could blame him, be still his gay little heart).

“You get stuck in the Beavers cabin again?” Lance teases, slowing to a stop in front of Keith and reaching out to ruffle his hair. 

Keith ducks away from his hand, swatting at him with his clipboard. “Um, excuse you, but the Beaver cabin is the _best_ cabin.”

“Uh, _no_. The Turtle cabin is superior, obviously.” Lance laughs.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Yeah, we’ll see about that at the tug of war competition.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault it rained and the mud got my kids.”

“No, but maybe it’s because you have no upper body strength.” Keith teases.

Lance gasps, pretending to clutch his pearls. “The _audacity_. How _dare_ you come into my house-”

“This is the woods.”

“-with that sort of talk! Keith Akira Kogane, I expected _better_ of you. And to think, they let you around _children_.” Lance whispers the word children, shaking his head gravely.

“Yeah, it’s a tragedy.” Keith agrees, looking down at his clipboard.

“How many kids do you have this year, anyway?” Lance peeks over his shoulder.

He does a quick count, smiling when he sees a couple familiar names. “Mm… seven, I think. They said they might add a couple kids if there are any last minute scholarships.”

“Hey, same!” Lance grins, taking his hand and pulling him along toward the place where the buses were going to pull in. “Come on, the kids will be here any second.”

“I’m coming!” Keith laughs, stumbling after him and shaking his head.

He looks up at his best friend as they walk, his smile melding into something softer. Lance had been his best friend for twelve years, but at least in the past two, he’d developed a, er… crush. It was no secret that Lance was attractive — there was a reason he was the most popular counselor among all the kids. Not only was he handsome, but he was charismatic and had a way with the kids that Keith was always bordering on jealous of.

But there was no way that Keith would ever make a move on it. They lived in different states, for one, and he wasn’t even sure that Lance even leaned toward guys. He didn’t want to ruin what they had. So, for now, he was happy with spending six weeks of his summer with his best friend and spending hours on the phone after camp was over, counting down to the next summer.

There was no need to dwell on this, though, not with the buses pulling up to the campgrounds. He looks over at them, letting a smile tug at his own lips. This was the start of yet another great summer.

And to think, twelve years ago, he’d tried to talk his parents out of sending him here.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you liked it <3 
> 
> Sorry for being absent for so long! I hope this makes up for it. Come visit my tumblr @renywrites to come see my new haircut!


End file.
